Concrete Angel
by EmoBunny13
Summary: Semi Official One Shot Day 2013 Leandra has been abused by her mother since she was twelve-years old. She's been mute but when she meets James she starts talking and a few days later she heard devastating news about her mother. Will James make her life better or will it continue to be worse?


My name is Leandra and my mother has been abusing me since I was 12 years old. The reason why she does it is because she blamed me when my father had passed away in a plane crash. I have gotten so used to her hitting me that it doesn't hurt anymore like it did before. Anyways I heard to the sound of my mother coming up the stairs

"Leandra get your lazy ass to school and don't try to skip school you little tramp"she said yelling back

"Ok"I talked back

"Don't you dare talk back to your mom got that you little tramp"mom spat at me while she gave me a cigarette burn. It didn't hurt and not wanting to get in trouble again I just nodded my head in response. The truth was that she didn't care if I never went to school or not.

"Good"she smirked at me while she gave me a kiss on the forehead

As soon as she walked out of my I headed straight to the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out I wore a dark purple dress, black tights, knee-high converse, and my checkered hoodie. I straitened my hair and black eyeliner after that I walked to school without saying bye to my mother. When I entered the school gates I saw my school bully Kendall who is also the school's best hockey player. The jock approached me with a smirk

"Looks like the emo freak decided to join us at school today"he chuckled

I just ignored him until suddenly he pulled my hair

"You're not going anywhere you emo freak"Kendall said as punched me in the stomach

"Hey Kendall leave her alone"I heard Logan say

"Make me"Kendall spat

"Ok"Logan just punched him in the nose

Kendall went to detention

"Are you alright?"Logan asked me

I nodded my head in reply not wanting to talk since I get made fun of for talking

"I'm going to take you to the nurses office"he said but I didn't want to go so I just sneaked away from him and headed for the music room

I don't have a first period if that's what you were wondering anyways. I grabbed an electric guitar and started to play "My Immortal"by Evanescence . By the time I was done I broke down crying

"What's wrong?"I heard a voice that made me jump

I just sat there not wanting to say anything

"It's ok you can tell me I don't bite"he replied with a smile

He gave me these puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist so I just wrote on my notepad

Nothing's wrong just having a hard time in school

I wanted to tell him but I couldn't it was something that I keep to myself. As he opened his mouth again the bell rang signaling it's time to go to 2nd hour. I opened the door so I could come out and holding it for James but when I looked back he wasn't there anymore. I just shrugged my shoulders walking back to my locker

"Lea where were you?"Logan asked with worry

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the music room. Logan has been my best friend since we were in diapers yes I love him like a brother but he gets kind of overprotective

"Ok I was just checking to make sure you were ok"he said calmly

After I got my English book we walked into the classroom I saw James sitting in the back with Carlos but he wasn't talking to him. I felt bad for James because he was too pretty to be ignored I just wanted this day to go by so quickly and to my surprise it did. I put all my books away because I was already done with all the homework I did during lunch. While I was walking out the doors I heard footsteps behind me it started getting closer but when I turned around there was no one there. I ran all the way home and shut the door behind me finding the house with a huge mess so I had to clean it. The way my mom left it got me irritated. A few hours later I was almost done until I knocked over mom's favorite vase which I know she'll kill me when she gets home from being wasted all the time

"I see you went to school this morning"my mom sneered as she entered the house

"Mommy I broke your favorite vase while I was cleaning"I said without emotion

As soon as I said that she grabbed me by the hair and she beat me until I was covered with bruises. When she was done I went to my room and curled myself up into a ball hoping this cruel world will end soon and with mom being happy again. I woke up to the sun rays shining through my window and taking a fast shower putting on a blue t-shirt, shorts, long white shirt, and blue vans. I walked to school with my head down not wanting to cause attention. For some reason I didn't want to go to school today so I just headed to the park wanting to go on the swings. It felt good to swing through the air taking my mind off of everything but it kind of hurt with having bruises on my arms. Just sitting there got me bored and me being smart I took out my iPod and blasted it really high. I sat there with my eyes clothes not realizing that I was singing. The only thing I didn't know that someone was watching me.

"Um excuse me but aren't you supposed to be somewhere"I heard angelic voice saying to me

I opened my eyes revealing James standing there

"A-at s-s-school"I stuttered

"You have a really nice voice"he said to me with a smile

"You really think so"still having my head down

"Yeah but why don't keep your head up"he said as he lifted my chin up

"What happened to your face?"James asked

"My mom beats me"I said emotionless

"You know you shouldn't keep it to yourself"he said with his lips in a straight line

"I know but I don't want my mom to get in trouble"I said defending my mother

"I have to tell you something"James was saying until someone interrupted

"Lea who are you talking to?"Logan asked getting on my nerves for the freakin last time

"I'M NOT TALKING TO ANYONE"I said out loud

"Lea I'm sorry"he said

"I don't need your pity or anyone else's"I said storming away

That's the first time I ever yelled at him. My phone buzzed telling me it was a phone call from Carlos

"Hello"I answered

"Look I know you're mad at me but I want to know what's been going on with you lately"I heard Logan talk

I looked around to see if mom was absent from the house and luckily she was

"I'm not mad it's just that my mom has been abusing me and I'm really sorry for snapping at you"I said breaking down crying

"It's ok and I'm going to call the rehab center where my mom works"Logan said

The truth was is that I didn't want to be away from my mom but she needed help

"When is mama Mitchell coming to get her?"I asked

"Shes going to get her right now"he answered

"Ok"I said getting all nauseous

I was going tell him something but my phone started ringing again and I answered it without looking at the caller i.d

"Hello?"I asked

"Lea it's James I remembered I have to tell you something"he said sternly

"Are you an angel?"I asked

"Yes I am but how did you know that?"James asked worriedly

"When you weren't looking during study hall I saw something white sticking out of your back"I said without stuttering

"*chuckling*Sorry"he said with that cute laugh of his

After my conversation with James I heard a knock on the door

"You're Leandra right?"I saw Carlos' father say

"Yes that's me"I answered

"You're mother was found dead at the bar with a knife that cut opened her right arm" said

Right when he said that I broke down crying and he politely took me to Logan's house. Mama Mitchell said she's going to adopt me as her own and I was happy for once.

"Logie"I said running up to Logan

"Lea I'm so excited that you're going to become my sister"he said excitedly

I got adopted a few months later and I figured the reason why that no one else can see James but me is that he was there protecting me

*3 years later*

I'm still friends with James and during senior year Kendall apologized to me for being so miserly to me for the past 7 years. I now go to college for photography and make-up art which I wanted to be ever since I was younger. Most of the times I go to a school club that handles child abuse and I tell people about what I've gone through. It hurts to talk about it but it makes me feel better for some reason. 5 weeks later someone called me up and wanted me to James' photographer which he told me that he became visible because of me. I still miss my mom every once in a while but it makes me happy that she's in a better place right now.


End file.
